


One Week

by LoneDragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: But Hanzo is very supportive and sweet, Deadlock is mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess because we dont know a lot about deadlock, Jesse cant escape his past metaphorically and literally, Jesse has mental illnesses, Jesse is big dork, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oc's????????????, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trigger warnings will be in the chapters as story updates, angst in later chapters, his parents are sweet, omg, proposal, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: McCree's parents won't stop bugging him to bring his boyfriend over, so he does, for a week. He uses this as an opportunity to do something it has taken years to do..





	1. Californication

Jesse was outside of their room on the back railing, smoking his cigar as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The sky painted with cool blues contrasted with bright oranges and yellows contrasting them. The morning dew still sticking to the grass below him and on the distant mountains. Grey smoke from his cigar drifting off into the wind, along with the thoughts that never seem to shut up.

As Jesse leaned against the cold, steel bars of the railing, his mind wandered into thoughts of Hanzo, the one he absolutely loved and adored, as usual. Thinking to himself how he was going to do this. He wondered to himself if he was taking this too far, and whether or not he should wait. Would Hanzo even want this?

 _" I can't keep goin' on like this, I just need to go ahead and do it,"_ Jesse thought to himself, but he needed to sort out his own issues first before he could even consider asking Hanzo that. How can you marry someone if you don't even have all your shit together first?

Jesse sighs deeply, finishing his cigar and putting it out on a nearby ashtray. He had often asked himself if he deserved Hanzo, considering all that he’s done in the past. But it's not like Hanzo was perfect either, maybe that's why he loved him so much. The fact that he did terrible things like him made it so easy for them to gravitate towards each other, and it made everything less scary. Jesse never felt judged by him, and Hanzo never tried to "fix" him either, they just lived. Despite all of that he often wondered why Hanzo would even love him in the first place.

 _"Just another bad habit,"_ Jesse thought.

He knew that the idea of someone deserving another person was ridiculous. His mother always said to him, a person wasn’t someone to win. But despite his views, he still felt…inadequate next to Hanzo, but that didn’t make him love him any less. Ever since he knew him, Hanzo had been trying so hard for so long to better himself and atone for everything he had done, and all Jesse felt he did was smoke to forget and cry by himself at 3 a.m. when everything became too much. He never felt like he did enough, tried hard enough or talked enough. As Jesse stared out over the mountains, watching them lighten up along with the morning sky. He soon felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him and hold him softly.

“Good morning,” Hanzo murmured, his face pressed against the back of Jesse’s shirt.

Jesse smiled, he loved it when Hanzo was intimate like this. He turned around, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and looked at him fondly before saying,

“Mornin’ sweetpea,” He said, pressing his lips gently against Hanzo’s forehead, running his fingers through Hanzo’s soft, tangled hair.

“I’m surprised to see you up this early,” Hanzo stated, his hands resting on Jesse’s hips. Jesse pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes, dark as whirlpools, with the same effect.

“I am too, I got a lot of my mind, that’s all.” He replied, a little flustered by how close he was, and he didn't want to give away his thoughts either.

“Yesterday’s mission perhaps?” Hanzo asked, his head tilting slightly to the right.

“Yes…and no,” Jesse said, hoping he wouldn’t pry any further.

“Well,” Hanzo pressed himself against Jesse’s chest, listening to his heartbeat,“what’s on your mind, then?” Shooting him those trademark baby doll eyes that Jesse adored, making him practically melt in Hanzo’s strong arms and almost spill.

“It’s a secret right now, I’ll tell ya eventually,” Jesse said flustered, retreating back inside their apartment, he wasn’t going to let Hanzo get the best of him this time like he usually does.

Hanzo followed him back inside, arms crossed and lips pouted.

“Well that’s not very fun, is it?” Hanzo huffed, curiosity making him itch for more information.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, ya won’t have to wait too long,” Jesse assured him, walking into the bathroom to wash his face.

“How long exactly?” Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning against the bathroom doorway.

Jesse washed his face quickly, burying his face in a nearby towel.

“No more than one week, I promise, pumpkin,” Jesse says, his voice slightly muffled by the soft towel. Hanzo huffs, realizing he’s beaten and goes to change into a shirt and some sweat pants. He pulled off his sweaty shirt, or to be more accurate, Jesse’s shirt, and threw it on the bed. Hanzo had a habit of stealing his shirts when he got cold at night. Although that could be easily fixed if Hanzo didn’t wear just underwear to bed, Jesse didn’t complain, he thought Hanzo looked really cute in his big, oversized shirts. Jesse walked out of the bathroom to get something, but almost immediately forgot about it when he saw Hanzo’s back muscles ripple as he reached for it on the dresser, the lighting on his tattoo moving with his arm as he pulled on his sweats. Even after all these years, Hanzo still takes his breath away by how _jacked_ he is.

He walked behind him and rested his hands on Hanzo’s hips and kissed the nape of his neck, feeling Hanzo shiver a little underneath him. Probably from how cold his prosthetic is. He needed to get Torbjörn to fix that up one of these days.  


"God Han you're so amazing," Jesse sighed, wrapping his arms around him just tight enough to feel close.

"And you're freezing," Hanzo chuckled softly, twisting his head a bit to kiss Jesse softly on the lips.

"I don't think you mind all that much, right?" Jesse replied, his nose pressing into Hanzo's temple as he nuzzled him lovingly.

“I don't, but I need to get dressed you know, we have things to do today,” Hanzo said, flustered, he didn’t mind this sort of treatment from Jesse. But there is a time and place for everything.

“Oh, I forgot to tell ya, I got us both a week off, so you don’t really have to do anything,” Jesse replied, smirking triumphantly.

“When did you do that? And surely you have something planned for us?” Hanzo asked raising his eyebrow, turning his head and looking up at him, still engulfed in Jesse's embrace.

“Well, yeah…but it’s kinda lame,” Jesse says, scratching the back of his neck.

“Tell me anyway,” Hanzo said, resting his arms on Jesse’s broad shoulders.

“I was hoping you could meet my parents, they’re begging me to bring you over,” Jesse said, somewhat embarrassed. He felt like a kid bringing home his date to get his parents approval, even though he never experienced it himself.

“That’s not lame at all, I’ve actually been looking forward to meeting them,” Hanzo moved in closer, getting on his toes so their eyes are almost level, "you've been avoiding the subject for a while now."

“Really? That’s good, and I just haven't gotten around to it yet 's all,” Jesse said, letting out a small sigh of relief. Even though they have been together for so long, he still gets nervous around Hanzo. Hanzo smiled briefly before kissing him deeply, his hands cupping Jesse’s scruffy face.

He was slightly taken off guard by his sudden move, but he wasn’t complaining. Their lips gently molding together, their noses touching lightly, the smell of his jet black hair, all accompanied by the morning sun peeking through the open window. It just felt so right to him, like he belonged right here in this moment.

Hanzo pulled away slowly, their faces still dangerously close together.

"What was that for?" Jesse sighed, his hands gently resting on his waist.

“I just felt like it, but we should start getting ready, it’s a long way to Texas after all,” He said jokingly, tucking back stray strands of hair behind Jesse’s ears.

“I ain’t from Texas, I’m from Santa Fe. Ain’t I told ya that already?” Jesse said, slightly irritated.

“I’m kidding, I know. Though the ride is really long isn’t it? We should get ready.” Hanzo explained, his hand running under his chin, leaving his warm embrace and put on a regular sweatshirt.

“Yeah you're right, but I don't think it'll be that long, can't we just relax for a little longer?" Jesse asked, resting his chin on Hanzo's shoulder. He was right of course but Jesse was a bit of a procrastinator, without himit would take him a lot longer to actually do things. Though Hanzo can't cook to save his life or even unclog a toilet without breaking something, so at least they both kinda sucked at being adults.

'We can do all of that when we get there, right? It'll be more rewarding when we're there and we can kiss all we want," Hanzo replied, stretching a bit as he yawned, "and we need a vacation, so let's get out of here before corprate changes their minds."

 

* * *

 

Jesse finished telling everyone goodbye at around eight. He had to hunt down everyone on base because he didn’t want to surprise everyone, that was the hard part. Hanzo, however, stayed in their room and packed up, telling Jesse to let everyone know he was leaving as well. The team was relatively easy to find, Angela was in her office, as usual. Winston was in the lab, eating peanut butter and organizing some files. Hana and Lucio were streaming together, he left a note nearby, not wanting to bother them. Lena, Reinhardt, Ana, Jack, Fareeha, and Satya were all in the dining hall eating breakfast. When he told everyone the news, he was greeted with the usual “We’ll miss you guys,” and the “Have a good time!” Though Fareeha already knew about his plans and gave him a good luck wink and giggled to herself quietly. She was the one who convinced him in the first place to propose to him at his hometown.

As he went downstairs to the entrance, he stopped at Genji’s room. He had forgotten all about him and was going to ask him for his blessing.Traditionally, he would ask Hanzo’s parents, but they were six feet under so that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Jesse knocked on the steel door a few times and went inside after he heard a,

“The doors open!” from Genji.

Jesse let himself in and sat in a nearby chair, Genji was on his bed watching something on his phone, his mask off on the bedside table.

“Do you mind if I talk to you really quick before I leave for my vacation?” He asked, standing on his heels in slight nervousness.

“Of course, what do you need to discuss?” Genji replied, motioning Jesse to sit next to him.

Jesse obliged and sat on the edge of Genji’s bed, clearing his throat.

“I need to ask you something…important,” Jesse said, his cheeks turning pink.

“And what would that be?” Genji responded, his head tilted to the side. Jesse sighed deeply before saying,

“You know I’m crazy stupid in love with your brother, so uh… will you give me your blessing to marry him?” Jesse blurted out, looking down at the bedsheets nervously, fingers clinging to the loose sheets. He wasn't one to beat around the bush and it was a lot easier to say than taking five minutes and stutter out his request,

Genji sat still for a minute, before giggling uncontrollably and falling on his back. “Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing you so tense,” he explained, wiping away a tear from how hard he laughed from his right eye.

“So is that a yes?” Jesse asked.

“Definitely, I couldn’t imagine anyone better for him,” Genji responded, “you should get going, though, Hanzo must be waiting for you.”

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll ya in a week,” Jesse replied.

“Don’t come back until you propose!” Genji giggled, showing him out.

“I don’t plan on it, trust me,” Jesse said, breathing deeply before heading down the next flight of stairs to leave with Hanzo.

The new headquarters was a long way away from the original, now located in the City of Angels, Los Angelas, the drive was a lot shorter, and they didn’t need to take a plane, which was good because Hanzo hated flying.

He found him sitting on top of their luggage, looking outside of a nearby window, probably trying to look cool.

“Where have you been?” Hanzo asked, making sure he had all their bags.

“I was in the John, it’s always good to go before ya go on long trips and the like-”

“I don’t need to know all the details,” Hanzo said, cutting Jesse off with his hand. Jesse shrugged his shoulders and made sure he had all of his things before asking Hanzo,

“Ya wanna use the train or my car?”

“Your car has more room for luggage than a bullet train, that’s what I’d suggest,” Hanzo responded, throwing a duffel bag over his shoulders.

“Wouldn’t the drive take an hour longer though?” Jesse said, tilting his head slightly to the left.

“I don’t mind a bit of a wait, especially if it’s with you, Jesse,” Hanzo replied, motioning Jesse to follow him.

Jesse couldn’t help but blush a little bit, Hanzo didn’t say his first name that often, despite being together for 2 years, that’s just how he was. But it always sounded like sweet music to his ears. Jesse trotted after him various bags in his hands, leading him to his car.

He wasn’t sure why Hanzo thought there was more room in a car from the 50’s (the 2000’s) than a compartment in a bullet train. Then again, at least all those heavy bags aren’t on top of you for 7 to 8 hours.

Hanzo was surprised that a car as old as Jesse’s was still working but he had faith in him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be shoving his bags into the back seats like a game of Tetris, a really frustrating game of Tetris.

“We already went through the trouble of packing everything in so we might as well,” Hanzo replied, getting into the passenger seat of his old, beat-up convertible.

Jesse shrugged his shoulder and got into the driver’s seat, turning on the engine and turned to Hanzo and asked him,

“Ya sure you wanna be stuck with me for 8 hours, pumpkin?”

“Why wouldn’t I, cowboy?” Hanzo said with his usual shit-eating grin that Jesse adored.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jesse said, turning back out of HQ onto the highway, speeding his way up to 80 mph, sure he was 10 mph over the speed limit but what cop gets on the highway?

"Can't you go up to 80?" Hanzo asked, he was wondering when he was gonna say that, he was a speed junkie if he ever saw one. Pieces of his hair falling out of his hair tie and streaming up his face, eyes closed as he felt the wind and air hit his face.

"Alright, if you say so," Jesse replied, figuring the increase in speed would shorten their trip by at least an hour.

Hanzo relaxed as he got used to the speed, leaning back into his seat. He rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder as he slowly fell asleep there, his warmth radiating off of him.

Jesse looked out onto the road ahead of him, an endless sea of asphalt, dead grass and the occasional billboard here and there. No traffic, just him, Hanzo, and the road. He wondered if he’ll see it differently when their vacation ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute fic i threw together! It might take a while to update the chapters since im at school so i hope that won't be a turnoff :)


	2. Road Trippin'

The drive was a lot longer than eight hours, more like twelve and a half. At least the sights were nice on the way.

A few hours before they reached their destination, they passed the vast Arizona Desert. Miles and miles of dirt and sand, and since it was getting dark soon, the flowers on the cacti started to bloom, the occasional pink and yellow flowers were a nice contrast to the otherwise barren landscape.

Hanzo was quietly resting in the passenger seat next to him, his hair blowing wildly in the cold wind, his eyes occasionally fluttering open to close again, he looked so peaceful and calm. It was rare to see him like this, but Jesse didn't mind.

The next few miles felt so eerily familiar to him, it was like he been here before, he couldn't put his finger on it until he saw the old, worn out sign swinging back and forth on the side of the road that read- "Barringer Crater - 2 miles."

He had been here before, definitely. Barringer Crater used to be where the Deadlock members would meet before going on their "route." That route being where they would smuggle the usual illegal cargo: counterfeit money, hardcore drugs, unregistered guns, anything that would get him the money he and his family needed. That's the only reason he joined that godforsaken cult anyway. He was glad they were gone.

It's also where they performed initiations for the new members, although Jesse would rather not think about what happened on his initiation. He figured it would nice to make some better memories of that place with Hanzo, to when the image of this place came to mind he would think of him, instead of his past mistakes.

He looked to his left again, Hanzo was awake this time, his body still wrapped in the warmth of his serape. His arm resting on the car door, looking out into the desert.

"Hey, Han, ya wanna see somethin' cool?" Jesse asked, gently nudging him on the side.

Hanzo turned around slowly, looking at him with those pretty brown eyes of his, slumping a little in his seat,

"Sure, I could use a break from the road," He replied, letting out a long yawn as he stretched in his seat, putting his feet on the dashboard and throwing his head back, the wind running its fingers through Hanzo's soft black hair.

Jesse almost missed the entrance, but he managed to get past the admission staff and parked the car a few feet from the crater's edge. He was so confused as to why there was a god damn ticket booth outside the crater, why did everything have to be privatized? It just didn't make sense to him, you can't even go into a park without paying a fee or something, the world was going in a strange direction it seemed.

Hanzo rested his chin on the window, his arms hanging over the side of the car seat, "I don't see anything, you didn't take me out here to see a bunch of sand, right?"

"Well ya gotta get out first, sugar," Jesse said playfully, ruffling his hair with his hand before getting out of the car and leaning against the exterior of it.

Hanzo untangled himself from Jesse's serape and slowly got out, he was still a little sluggish from his "nap" and looked down into the 500-foot deep hole in the desert dirt.

"That's one big hole," Hanzo said flatly, staring into the depths of the old crater, taking a step forward cautiously.

"It's a 50,000-year-old hole, to be exact," Jesse said confidently, walking silently up to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Hanzo asked, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I looked it up," Jesse said flatly.

Hanzo giggled and poked him in the side playfully, "You're so silly, Jesse."

"I'm just being honest, honey," Jesse replied, a soft smile on his face, he loved hearing him laugh and be so carefree.

"Ya want to get a souvenir that's better than what you'll find at some old gift shop?" Jesse asked, pushing a strand of hair away from Hanzo's eyes.

"Why not?" He replied, leaning in a little into Jesse's hand.

"Just be careful, the drop is a little steep," Jesse explained, carefully and slowly scaling the edge of the crater.

"Koibito, I've climbed forty foot walls, I think I can handle it," Hanzo replied, following him closely, "It's you I'm worried about," taking Jesse's hand in his, leading him down the face of the crater.

Jesse didn't reply, he just pulled his hat over his face to hide his blush, and followed Hanzo down the drop, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles gently.

It took about ten minutes for them to get to the bottom of the crater as quietly as possible, they didn't want the guards to notice they were there. Hanzo felt a teenager sneaking out of his parent's house at 2 a.m, something he did quite often. When they did reach the bottom, Jesse lets go of his hand and went to a small rock a few yards away.

"What are you doing?" Hanzo asked, tapping his feet on the ground, he wasn't sure what Jesse was looking for. A type of stone, or something from Jesse's past? He just waited quietly. 

"Just wait a 'lil bit, Han," Jesse said, seemingly frustrated as he struggled to remember... After a minute of searching, Jesse found what he was looking for, a tattered, slightly dirty, red bandana.

"What's that?" Hanzo asked, jogging towards him.

"It's my bandana that I used to wear a lot when I was younger before I joined Deadlock, and I uh... want ya to have it, Hanzo," Jesse explained, getting up slowly, meeting Hanzo's warm gaze, his face a little red.

"I can't take it, It must mean a lot to you..." Hanzo replied, putting his hands up defensively.

"It does, that's why I want you to keep it," Jesse said, he moved closer and wrapped it around Hanzo's neck and tied it loosely, "see? It suits you."

Hanzo felt a little pink rose to his cheeks and touched the edge of the old cloth with his fingertips tenderly, "I suppose it does, and I do like it a lot."

"I'm glad ya like it," McCree replied, giving his forehead a chaste kiss before climbing the drop with Hanzo again.

The climb up was always longer than the climb down, and Hanzo knew this very well. It had taken them around fifteen minutes to get up since Jesse kept losing traction and tripping on rocks. But they still managed to get up, but they were soon met with voices coming from around ten yards away.

"Aw crap," Jesse muttered, running to the car to start it and Hanzo jumping into the passenger seat. Jesse jammed the key into the ignition, cursing under his breath as it seemed like hours had gone by until the car would start, he needed to upgrade.

They sped away just before the two guards could see their faces.

"Why can't you just pay for things?" Hanzo remarked as he watched the guards grow further away from them.

"I've been on the run most of my life, why should that change now?" Jesse replied, trying to sound noble and heroic, it didn't work.

"Is that just a fancy way for you to say you couldn't afford it?" Hanzo asked, a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" Jesse said, keeping his eyes fixated on the road ahead.

Hanzo just sighs quietly to himself, lying against the brown leather seat, settling himself in a comfortable spot. He liked it when Jesse was like this, it's what drew Hanzo to him in the first place. His rebellious nature, calm demeanor, and standoffish attitude. He was a saving grace when he first arrived at Overwatch HQ, he was surrounded by people who were too loud, too energetic, and too enthusiastic, it felt nice to have someone around that was similar to him. It also helped that Jesse was very handsome and had that rugged look to him, something that he liked a lot in a man, plus he was also a bear so that didn't help in keeping himself away from him. 

"Agent Hanzo? Are you there?" Jesse asked in a robotic voice, trying to mimic Athena.

Hanzo blinked a few times in surprise, he must have spaced out.

"Yes, Jesse?" He asked, chuckling at his impersonation attempts.

"Ya hungry? There's a gas station up ahead, ya want anything?" Jesse asked, secretly hoping Hanzo would say yes because he had a big craving for some chocolate twinkies all of a sudden, though he shouldn't be eating them anyway.

"Sure, I am a little bit hungry," Hanzo replied, his stomach growling almost on cue.

"Good, 'cause I gotta fill this old thing up anyways," Jesse said, looking nervously at the gas meter on the dashboard, he only had a few more miles left or the car would probably stop dead in the middle of the road.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the gas station, it was definitely new judging by the bright, clean walls of the convenience store by the pumps, and almost no garbage around, that would definitely change over time.

 _"There's gonna be graffiti on it in a month, knowing the kids 'round here_." Jesse thought as he lit a cigar and filled his car with gas as he waited for Hanzo get them snacks from the store.

The pumps were quiet, no cars and the streetlamps cast an eerie glow on the road in front of him, the lights must have been new to since they were a bright, almost blinding white.

He felt uneasy like he was being watched, perhaps that was just his years in Blackwatch and Overwatch getting to him. He kept looking over his shoulder, listening carefully for any sounds that were out of place.

He tried to concentrate on the plume of smoke that rose from his fingertips into the last traces of sunset, the fluffy white clouds touched by blue and purple light. He chewed it between his teeth and sighed with relief when he heard the soft tapping of his feet on the pavement.

"They didn't have anything good, except these," Hanzo said, holding what looked like skewers with...strawberries on them?

"What're those?" Jesse asked, putting the cigar between his teeth again.

"They're basically the Japanese version of candied apples, except they're strawberries and they're ten times better," He dragged one off with his teeth, chewing it fast before swallowing it down like a shot of whiskey,

"I was surprised they were even here in the first place, they must have been imported or something," Hanzo replied, seeing a few Japanese labels in the store. 

"Must've been," Jesse replied, waiting impatiently for the rest of the gas,

"Hey, Jesse," Hanzo asked, something hidden in his tone. Jesse turned but didn't have time to react when Hanzo pulled his cigar out of his teeth and kissed him, deep. His hands pulling him down towards him, letting the smoke in Jesse's mouth fill his.

Hanzo pulled back a little bit, blowing some of the smoke into Jesse's shocked face. "I've always wanted to do that."

He paused, his eyes shifted towards the gas meter on the dashboard flash bright green, "I think it's full, Jesse."

Jesse blinked a few times and said quietly, "right, yeah, I'll uh... go uh, start the car," He didn't expect to be this flustered.

Hanzo giggled to himself and finished the rest of his strawberries, threw the skewers on the ground and got into the passenger seat, putting his feet on the dashboard again.

Jesse pulled the nozzle out of the gas cap and shoved it into the pump, still a little buzzed from the kiss.They needed to get to Santa Fe in a few hours or it would be pitch black, and Jesse loathed driving at night, the roads were never well lit.

Despite the cheerful and lighthearted atmosphere, the feeling of unease still sat in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to let it show, he didn't want to worry Hanzo about anything, this was their vacation after all.

"You want one, Koibito?" Hanzo asked, waving one of the skewers in between his index and middle finger.

"Why not?" Jesse said, pulling it out of his fingers carefully, not wanting to get his fingers on the sugar. He dragged one off of it with his teeth, a little bit of the bottom hung out of his mouth.

"It's pretty good, Han," Jesse said, his voice muffled by the strawberry.

"I'm glad you like it," Hanzo mewled, biting off the excess fruit, their lips gently touching, sending shivers up Jesse's spine.

"You're gonna gimme a heart attack one of these days, darlin'," Jesse said, feeling the air in his lungs leave him as he stared into those dark eyes of his, those dark cold whirlpools.

"You always say that," Hanzo replied, getting back into his seat, "are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to start the car?" he mused, leaning back into the cold leather.

"I can go either way," Jesse said, winking at him playfully before starting the engine and driving them out.

~~~

They arrived it Santa Fe at around 8:30, and it got dark at around 7.

Hanzo lay quietly in the passenger seat asleep, again. He would occasionally shift and adjust himself but didn't wake up, which wasn't like him. He wouldn't be able to sleep very well later since he napped so much.

He almost forgot where he used to live but he managed to find his house, no, his parent's house.

It had been at least ten years since he had been here.

He made a visit before he left to join Blackwatch, and kept in touch with them by phone and the occasional Skype call. So it was no surprise that when he pulled into the driveway he immediately heard loud chatter and saw lights come on in the small house.

He stopped the car and parked it right next to his father's old truck. He turned and gently nudged Hanzo awake, his eyes fluttering open and his hair a complete mess.

He wrapped himself in Jesse's serape again, even though he was wearing a sweater in the middle of October, maybe he just liked the smell or the way it felt. Jesse didn't ask, he didn't want to embarrass him, though he did look cute flustered.

He didn't even have to take the key out before his mother came bursting through the door, his father followed suit. He tried to get out fast.

"Jesse, sweetie! It's been so long since I've seen ya, how've ya been?" His mother asked, gripping him into a tight hug.

She was pretty tall, about 5"10, only a few inches shorter than her husband. She had dark gray hair that rested on her hip and tan brown skin, with a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. She had a strong figure, broad shoulders, and stronger jawline. She was one of those women who looked better with age, despite wearing years of long hours and sleepless nights under her eyes. However, despite being in her early sixties, she could probably take someone down if she had to. That was mostly due to police academy training when she was younger.

"I'm not dead, so that's a start," Jesse replied back cheerfully, wheezing a little at the strong embrace.

"You've grown a few inches huh, Jes?" His father replied, tapping his wife's shoulder so she would let him go. He didn't age as well, however.

He was about as tall as Jesse at 6"0, his hair was almost completely gray, except the stubble on his chin which was a deep black. He was slightly slouched and had the marks of age and hours of work on his face. He had all of this despite being younger than his wife, that was probably the stress of work when he was younger.

"You could say that, though I'd reckon you've gotten shorter," Jesse remarked, glad to be back home, he missed this.

Before his father could bring out a retort, Jesse heard a loud groan from his car.

"Where are we, Jesse?" Hanzo asked half-asleep, attempting to get out of the passenger seat.

His parents quietly choked back a laugh as Jesse walked over to him and said softly, "Where at my ma and pop's house, Han."

Hanzo shot up out of his seat, and pushed Jesse out of the way, almost tripping as he shuffled he was over to them, Jesse following close behind.

"I'm so sorry! I got tired and fell asleep because I didn't a lot of sleep last night and I-" Hanzo was interrupted by Jesse's dad with a simple,

"It's fine son, it's been a long ride for you hasn't it?" He said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh okay," Hanzo replied quietly, he didn't expect his father to be this nice.

"You're such a sweetie, don't worry 'bout it!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, Hanzo wasn't used to being touched by people he just met, but he would make an exception.

"Ma, you shouldn't be so touchy," Jesse worried, he didn't want to make Hanzo uncomfortable.

"Oh shush you! I almost forgot to introduce myself," She said, shaking his hand enthusiastically, "The names Eliza!" she then pointed to her husband and said, "and this is obviously my husband Miguel!"

Hanzo nodded and felt Jesse's presence behind him and sighed in relief.

"Ya can just call me Mig though, I don't care much for my name," Miguel said, looking down at the ground.

"Well I think it's lovely, but enough about you," She whipped her head, turning to the smaller man in front of her,

"you're Hanzo right? I've heard so much about you! Jesse really fell head over boots for you, at least that's what he's told me," She said, winking at him playfully.

Hanzo chuckled at her response and Jesse's beet red face.

" _Ma, don't embarrass me_ ," Jesse whined, not knowing he switched languages. He had that habit since he was in middle school. 

" _Aw come on, you're no fun anymore Jes_ ," Eliza replied, laughing to herself. Hanzo knew a little bit of Spanish to understand the conversation, he liked seeing Jesse flustered, it wasn't often he got to see him lose his cool.

"Am I the only one here who's ready to eat?" Miguel remarked, referring to his rumbling stomach. They all nodded and agreement and headed inside.

"I know you're tired honey, but tomorrow we have so much to talk about! I'm so excited!" Eliza exclaimed to Hanzo, who leaped back into the kitchen and brought out the steak fajitas she had been working on that day.

Hanzo however, was more happy that he was in an air-conditioned building. He was starting to get sweaty for the desert sun and needed a break.

"Your parents are very...friendly," Hanzo remarked, laying his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"You could say that again," Jesse responded, playing with Hanzo's stub of a ponytail.

"They are also...a lot nicer than I thought they would be," Hanzo traced his fingers against the metal plating of his prosthetic.

"Did you expect them to be like yours?" Jesse asked in a cautious tone, he knew Hanzo's parents were a sensitive subject, to say the least.

"Yes and no, but that's not important," Hanzo headed where the food was, turning to Jesse and asking,"are you going to eat or are you going to stand there and stare at me?"

"If that's what ya want," Jesse chuckled, walking up to Hanzo and brushing the back of his hand with his. Jesse wouldn't admit it, but it was nice to have a family again.

 

* * *

 

After dinner and Jesse being embarrassed by his mom on multiple occasions, they unpacked their things hurriedly and practically fell into their makeshift guest bed.

Jesse still couldn't believe his mom put his own son into a guest room instead of his old room for the sake of "preserving memories." He even promised not to touch any of his old stuff. His mother still was a sentimental sap, that's probably where he got it from.

"Did you miss them?" Hanzo asked, settling himself underneath their covers.

"Miss who?"

"Your parents."

Jesse turned around and faced him, his eyes averting to the tattoo on his right arm.

"I did, but I tried to forget about 'em after Overwatch disbanded, I figured Talon might go after 'em if I contacted 'em too much. Needless to say, I still got homesick." Jesse explained, tracing the ink on his arm, following the path of the dragon's body.

"I see," Hanzo said, he often wondered what kind of person he would have become if he grew up in a different environment, with different people, would he be different? or would he just be his same old self but happier.

"Did you miss yours?" Jesse asked, a little nervous about what Hanzo's reaction would be.

"I miss my mother, but I couldn't give less of a shit about my father. He can rot in hell for all I care, for how he treated me, for how he treated Genji..." Hanzo snarled, hate clouding his mind, shaking a little from anger as he thought about it 

"Let's not talk about it any more okay," Jesse said, pulling Hanzo close to him, kissing his forehead softly.

"Lets not," Hanzo replied, wrapping his arms around Jesse tightly.

"I love you, Jesse, you know that right?" Hanzo asked, burying himself in the crook of his neck.

"I do," Jesse replied, closing his eyes and drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is super long~ so that's why it's taking so long to write, so it might be a little longer than expected.
> 
> (bear is a term for hairy and chubby/muscular gay men btw if ya didn't know)


	3. Scar Tissue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past suicide attempts are mentioned, mentions of mental illness, past implied abuse by Deadlock.

_The sun was setting over the desert expanse, the cool air of night giving refuge to the sunburned sand. The Deadlock Gang was getting ready to ship their latest batch of “cargo” across the Mexican border. They were a few days late on their shipment due to some infighting which took some time to handle, but regardless they had to hustle since they had a very important client to please._

_Jesse was in the back of the group, nestled behind a large beat up pickup truck, having a quick smoke before he got to work. He watched as the light gray plumes of smoke were carried by the warm zephyr, unaware and unassuming as his head was tilted towards the western sky._

_He was at the ripe age of seventeen, young, wiry, and scrawny. He wasn’t the best shot in Deadlock, but he was one of them. He hoped that one day we would be the one running things and calling the shots. He would kill and claw his way to the top if he had to, he promised himself that he wasn’t going to be some grunt for the rest of his life._

_He was too distracted by the cigarette smoke to care about the pitch black van that pulled up. He and everyone else there that they were the client’s lackeys making sure the cargo was delivered safely._

_They assumed that they weren’t the police, since Deadlocks leader, Erron, made sure they weren’t being followed or tracked. But apparently, he didn’t do a good enough job since the gun shots started soon after his cigarette hit the ground._

_Jesse snuffed out the flame with his boot, crouching down behind the truck. Everything was and felt blurry, the loud popping of bullets being fired from their chambers swarmed his ears. The noise was all-consuming, drowning everything out except the blood pounding in his chest and in his ears._

_He scrambled to get to safety, his heels digging into the sand as he ran. Not sure exactly where he was going as he jumped over the dead bodies scattered across the desert floor. He figured that these were the “shoot first, ask questions later,” kind of cops, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask them._

_This was it, his chance to get away from this, from them. A chance to leave this place and its members behind and live his life again, he didn’t care about the money anymore he just wanted to live a normal life again._

_As he ran into the darkness of the empty desert, he felt like the hounds of hell were licking at his heels, waiting for him to trip so they could eat him up, They might as well have been considering the deafening noise surrounding him._

_Then suddenly, he showed up, Erron. He was bleeding from his side, without his gun which was unusual but Jesse didn’t care about the circumstances. His working eye staring him down, the scar down his face that was usually visible was covered with blood._

_“Where do ya think you’re going, kid?” He managed to cough out, his eyes filled with something sinister as he wobbled towards._

_“Out of here,” Jesse replied in a surprisingly calm voice. He pulled the gun out of his holster and shot him right between his ribs, all within a few seconds. Jesse thought he would be more vocal about his hatred, considering what Erron has taken from him, what he’s done. But all Jesse did was step over him as his life bled out, spitting on Erron’s face as he ran off into the unknown, hearing him yell._

_“We’ll meet again, kid!”_

_Jesse scoffed at that remark, if they did meet again, he would make sure to be far more ruthless with him. Which wasn’t likely since he would be dead by the time they put him in a cell._

_He went into a state of panic again when he heard a bullet fly past his ear and loud heavy boot thumping in his direction._

_He felt the ground fall underneath him as he tumbled down the crater, praying to whatever God there was that he died on the way down, maybe crack his skull open on a rock for a quick death. Anything would be better than rotting in prison for the rest of his life._

_He didn’t die, however, just ate a bunch of dirt and scraped his knees._

_He lied in the center of the crater, struggling to get up as he coughed up dirt and a bit of blood. Trying to load his peacekeeper as fast as his shaking hands could. As he got the last one in the chamber, a pair of dark black boots came into his field of vision._

_He struggled to get up, panic flooded his senses as his heels dug into the sand in an attempt to escape, only to run face first into a rocky wall._

_“Look, kid, I’m not here to kill you or anything, I just need some information about Deadlock is all,” The man said. He was tall and muscular, he had a thick commanding voice that demanded his attention. Dark brown, almost black eyes burrowed into his flesh as he waited for an answer. He was wearing all black, and a dark gray hoodie that covered his head. The only color on him was the orange “Overwatch” patch on his jacket._

_He had heard about Overwatch through the news, it was almost impossible to ignore it since there were so many omnic and human conflicts all the time, he wondered what they were doing in a washed-up town like this but he didn’t care._

_“How do I know you ain’t gonna throw me in the slammer even If I do tell you?” Jesse asked, wiping the blood trickling down his nose with the back of his hand._

_The man sighed impatiently and got down on his knee to look him in the eyes and say,_

_“Look, kid, you got potential, loads of it from what my reports show and what I saw here today. You have exactly two options, you can either go to prison or rot in solitary ‘till your hair turns gray or you can join us, and do some good.”_

_Jesse thought about the offer for a moment, to him, they were just a bunch of glorified cops. And the law hasn’t been very kind to him family, even when he wasn’t in Deadlock. He didn’t want to become another dog for the government but that’s what he had to do then he didn’t see why he should sit in a cell for the rest of his life._

_“I’ll go with the second option, on one condition. Y’all make sure my family gets taken care of, they ain’t got nothing to do with any of this,” Jesse coughed out, wiping his bloody nose again._

_“I’ll bite, I’ll make sure nothing happens to them kiddo,” He replied with a grin, getting up on two legs again._

_“Good,” Jesse spat, throwing his deadlock bandana on the ground, hoping that today was the beginning of a new life for him._

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse’s eyes snapped open as his mind forced him awake. He adjusted himself under the covers, letting out a long sigh. He looked up and saw the clock on their nightstand.

 **8 : 0 0 A.M.** it read in bright red letters, red light reflecting on his face.

Sometimes he wished he could never fall asleep so he wouldn’t have to constantly relive these memories over and over and over, again and _again._ If only there was a pill out there that could cure his nightmares or make him forget it all, and be able to live in peace.

He pushed such foolish thoughts aside and tried to go back to sleep, only to be met with a strong pair of arms wrapping around him.

“Are you awake?” Hanzo mumbled, sleepily pressing his cheek against the back of Jesse’s shirt, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“How did ya know?” Jesse chuckled, turning and laying his hand on the curve of Hanzo’s hips. He nuzzled his scruffy face into his neck, his nose pressing against his warm skin.

“You were moving around a lot,” Hanzo replied, his fluttering open as his hands ran up Jesse’s back, “you know I’m a light sleeper.”

“Did I wake you up sweetpea?” Jesse asked, his hands absentmindedly running through Hanzo’s hair.

It was a little knotty but he didn’t mind, he just made sure not to pull on them. It had grown out a little bit since they started dating, and Hanzo started to grow it back after he got his undercut. Though, because of that, the bottom portion of his hair was shorter than the top. But, to Jesse’s enjoyment, he kept his nose bridge piercing. His hair had gotten long enough to where it rested comfortably between his shoulder blades. However, he had to tie his hair back more since it gets in his face whenever he lets it down. But Jesse doesn’t mind because he thinks he looks cute in a ponytail.

“No, but if you did I wouldn’t mind,” Hanzo sighed peacefully, embracing him softly and brushing Jesse’s bangs out of his eyes so he could kiss him on the forehead. Jesse could feel Hanzo’s lips form into a soft and gentle smile as he held him close.

“Good,” Jesse said, feeling a lot more relaxed now that Hanzo was here with him.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Hanzo asked, his chin resting on Jesse’s head.

Jesse thought for a moment, even after all this time he still had a hard time telling Hanzo about his “issues.” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, he just felt embarrassed that this stuff still bothered him the way it did. But he couldn’t find it in himself to hide anything from someone so important to him.

“Yeah, ‘bout Deadlock again,” Jesse mumbled, keeping his head in the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Is the medication helping?” Hanzo asked, his lips pressed softly against his forehead as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

“Sometimes,” Jesse sighed, his head tilting to the side a bit.

The medicine that Angela prescribed him was very iffy. It worked great sometimes. With him being able to sleep well with no nightmares for months on end, then sometimes it did nothing or it made the nightmares and flashbacks worse and more frequent. However, that rarely happened, and he hoped that wasn’t the case this time.

“Sometimes is better than nothing,” Hanzo said, his hand making soothing circles on his back.

Jesse pulled his head up, about to say something when his stomach growled loudly, making him push his head back into Hanzo’s shoulder, only mildly embarrassed.

Hanzo chuckled softly, his nose pressing into Jesse’s temple as he held him.

“You hungry?” Hanzo murmured, feeling his own stomach gurgle with hunger.

Jesse nodded, his cheek pressing into Hanzo’s collarbone.

“Well, I’ll be happy to make you something if you let me go,” Hanzo giggled, kissing Jesse’s freckled cheek.

“Given yer track record in the kitchen, I wouldn’t let you near a stove,” Jesse replied, lifting his head up as he felt his mood start to improve.

Jesse was referencing to when he caught the flu once and Hanzo tried to make him breakfast, somehow managing to set the pan on fire. But he got a lot better since those days, Hanzo still messes up but not as much. Jesse just found it a little funny that Hanzo was that spoiled as a kid that he was never taught how to properly cook, he had servants do all of that, at least that’s what Hanzo told him. Skinning fish and rabbits and cooking them over a fire wasn’t the same as making an omelet after all.

“Hush you,” Hanzo chuckled, worming his way out from underneath him, “I suggest you get dressed.”

Hanzo kissed him softly on the lips before getting up and throwing on one of Jesse’s sweatshirts and some gray sweatpants, heading into the kitchen.

Jesse sighed softly as he watched him leave, flinging himself out of bed. He looked down at the stump of his right arm, long white scars running up his bicep and almost touching his shoulder. The skin was slightly stained from the burn marks, and no matter how much he scratched and scrubbed it, the dark marks never left, which caused more scars. He sighed and grabbed his prosthetic, which lied on the nightstand next to the bed, and slipped it on his bicep, being able to move his fingers within seconds of putting it on. He picked out some dirt in the grooves of the metal with his fingernails, promising himself that he would clean it later that day.

It’s been through a lot of upgrades since his deadlock days, it works a lot better now than when he was sixteen. Though, the one thing that never changed was the skull plating where his forearm should be. It was a constant where he got it, from Deadlock. Then again, everything in this town reminded him of them.

But he figured the best way to erase those bad memories were to replace them with better, happier ones.

He sighed and sluggishly walked over to his suitcase, rummaging through his clothes and pulled out his medication.

He looked through the orange tinted plastic of the bottle and saw that there were enough pills to last him two more weeks before he had to ask Angela for some more.

He pursed his lips and headed over to the sink, cupped some water in his hands and poured the water into his cheeks. He hastily opened the bottle and popped two pills in his mouth, letting out a groan of disgust as he swallowed them down. He hated taking them. They were too big and make him gag sometimes, and they taste like cough syrup. But he endures it since they help him, sometimes, but it’s enough for him. He splashed some water on his sweaty face and rubbed the crust off from the corners of his eyes.

He threw some sweatpants over his boxers and yawned loudly as he exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Jesse saw Hanzo rummaging through the cupboard like a mouse looking for cheese, a frustrated expression on his face.

“What ‘cha lookin’ for sugar cube?” Jesse asked, leaning against the counter.

“The pancake mix, if there is any,” He grumbled, growing increasingly annoyed that he still couldn’t find it after all this time. What kind of house didn’t have pancake mix?

Jesse giggled as he looked up and saw a box of blueberry pancake mix sitting on the very top shelf, a good three feet above Hanzo.

“You’re lookin’ in the wrong place, Han,” Jesse chuckled, pointing above him.

Hanzo let out a deep sigh and mumbled to himself, “great.”

He got on the tips of his toes and pawed at the box angrily, complaining about why Jesse has to come from a family of “friggin’ giants.”

Jesse giggled quietly as he walked behind Hanzo and gripped his waist and lifted him up so he could reach the box.

Hanzo froze for a good two seconds before he quickly snatched the box and mumbled, “Put me down.”

“As you wish your Majesty,” Jesse replied playfully, setting him back down on the kitchen tile.

Hanzo had forgotten how strong Jesse actually was, though not as strong as he was. But he recalled one incident when Jesse got mad about something and twisted a metal wall with his prosthetic hand. Needless to say, he was very flustered.

“You did that just to embarrass me didn’t you?” Hanzo pouted, noticing that Jesse still hasn’t let go of him.

“I didn’t think picking you up was so _embarrassing,”_ Jesse teased, resting his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, “Or is it ‘cause yer so teeny tiny.”

“I’m not that short, Jesse,” Hanzo replied, crossing his arms defensively.

It takes a lot to fluster Hanzo, since he knows Jesse’s mannerisms so well. But sometimes, he manages to catch him off guard and usually ends up with Hanzo’s ears turning bright red.

Jesse laughed at his response, kissing his cheek softly and swaying their bodies side to side as Jesse wrapped his arms around him.

“You know, your parents could walk in on us,” Hanzo teased, turning his head and looking back at Jesse.

“Nice try, Han, but they’re at work by now,” Jesse replied, kissing his forehead softly.

“Aren’t they in their seventies?” Hanzo asked, perplexed that they would be working so early in the morning, or that they would be working at all.

“Yeah, but they ain’t exactly the type to sit around all day and do nothing,” Jesse replied, nuzzling his face into Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo wiggled his way out of Jesse’s arms regretfully, but he couldn’t make anything if Jesse kept clinging to him. The noises that came from Jesse’s stomach further supported his decision.

“You sound hungry,” Hanzo chuckled, setting the box down on the counter.

“Yeah, ya sure you don’t want me to make them for you? I would be happy to,” Jesse said, a little wary of the last time Hanzo cooked for him, but he still appreciated the effort.

“I got it, plus I like spoiling you,” Hanzo replied with a smile, getting on his toes to give Jesse a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll be fine, just go get ready, okay?” Hanzo said, gently pushing him out of the kitchen, he didn’t like it when people watched him do things.

Jesse nodded, his cheeks still pink from Hanzo’s sweet kiss.

Jesse decided to take a shower while he waited. He knew it took a long time for Hanzo to cook stuff since he’s always so careful and slow now.

Jesse had a hard time keeping track of the passage of time -a side effect of the medication- and his memory wasn’t as sharp as it used to be. He would go days without eating or showering and he wouldn’t even notice half the time. So if he didn’t take one now he would probably forget.

But now that he wasn’t by himself all the time, he forced himself most of the time to take care of himself. Mostly for Hanzo, he had enough problems and Jesse didn’t want to be another one dragging him down.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, stripping himself of his clothes and throwing them on the floor. He turned on the shower nozzle and waited for the water to get warm.

As he waited and looked down at the tile floor, he saw the litter of self-imposed scars on his right wrist. They ran all the way from his wrist to just above the part where his forearm and bicep met. They were long, thin, and lighter than the rest of his skin which made them barely visible. They had been there for a long time, since he was fifteen, and he can still remember the pain that came with them. They were very faint since they were almost twenty years old, but still visible to anyone who wanted to look. He wanted them gone and forgotten the most, but they never truly left him. Thankfully, he hasn’t hurt himself since then, and he doesn’t plan on it, now that he has someone, to live for again.

He shivered and turned his wrist over, he knew that if he thought about it for too long his mind would go into places he didn’t want to venture into again.

Jesse stepped into the shower and sighed softly as the cool water soothed his overheated skin.

“Jesse, I burned the pancakes,” Hanzo groaned, his head leaning against the door.

Jesse could barely hear anything over the sound of the water thumping against the shower floor, and the door separating them wasn’t help either.

“What did you say?” Jesse asked, raising his voice above the water.

Hanzo grumbled and opened the door, stepping into the cramped bathroom.

“ _I said_ , I burned the pancakes,” Hanzo mumbled, crossing his arms in mild embarrassment.

“I still can’t hear ya sugar cube,” Jesse said, now he was just messing with him.

Hanzo sighed and popped his head into the shower, making sure his head wasn’t in the path of the stream of water.

“I burned the pancakes,” Hanzo said in a monotone voice.

“That’s alright sugar bean, we can get some more food later,” Jesse replied, his back facing Hanzo.

“Yeah I left them in the pan for too long,” Hanzo grumbled, pouting in self-frustration.

“I can’t help ya there,” Jesse replied, turning his head to look at him.

“Yeah…” Hanzo sighed, his eyes wandering down Jesse’s back muscles and landed on his plump butt.

“Nice ass, Jesse,” Hanzo remarked, leaning against the bathroom wall.

“Thanks, I grew it myself,” Jesse replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh my god,” Hanzo laughed, most of his face covered by his hand.

“These are all-American glutes, baby,” Jesse said, moving his hips from side to side.

“You’re impossible,” Hanzo snorted, his sides hurting a little as he laughed at their little inside joke, “Do you mind if I join you?” He asked after he stopped laughing.

“Why, ya planning somethin’?” Jesse replied, a smirk forming on his face.

“No, I just figured it would save both of us some time. You have such a dirty mind, Jesse,” Hanzo giggled playfully.

“Well, I don’t mind, either way, pumpkin,” Jesse grinned, running some shampoo through his hair.

Hanzo huffed and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He freed himself from his clothes and threw them next to Jesse’s. He slipped into the shower and flinched as his skin touched the cold water.

“Geez, Jesse, it’s like the Artic in here,” Hanzo shivered, clinging to Jesse’s warm body.

“It’s not _that_ cold, honeybun,” Jesse said, turning up the water temperature for him and turned around completely and held him softly.

“I don’t understand how you can handle the cold so well,” Hanzo mumbled, his head resting on Jesse’s hairy chest.

“Dunno, it’s just how I am I guess,” Jesse replied, running his hands up Hanzo’s back.

“You’re just a big warm fuzzy bear sometimes,” Hanzo murmured, his hands resting on Jesse’s love handles as he kissed his collarbone.

“I mean…I guess,” Jesse wheezed, very flustered and short of breath as his face turned red.

Hanzo giggled and he ran his hands through his soapy hair.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Hanzo said softly, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“I mean so are you,” Jesse replied, his nose pressing against Hanzo’s temple.

 “Sure, let’s go with that. I thought since you flirt with me so often, I figured you would be able to handle complement’s better and such,” Hanzo said, his hand accidentally brushing against Jesse’s wrist, making him flinch involuntarily.

Hanzo noticed, bringing Jesse’s hand from his side to his lips, kissing the soft skin lightly.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of these, Jesse,” Hanzo said, his nose pressing against the bottom of Jesse’s palm and his soft eyelashes brushing the tips of his fingers.

“I can’t help it,” Jesse replied, pulling his hand away sharply, clutching it with his other hand.

“I know, just try to not get so embarrassed about it. I have scars too, you know,” Hanzo responded, his cheek resting against Jesse’s shoulder.

“I know that, just not like mine…” Jesse said, his eye’s drooping downwards.

“It doesn’t matter how you got them, all that matters is that you’re here. We should drop it, sorry for bringing it up, I know how you get about topics like this,” Hanzo replied, his hands running up Jesse’s back.

Jesse sighed, feeling relieved. He knew Hanzo was trying to help, but he would rather forget about them all together than learn to live with them.

“Well since we’re off the subject, I don’t get _that_ flustered, I think you’re just exaggerating,” Jesse said, a wry smile on his face.

“Sure you do, and I don’t exaggerate,” Hanzo remarked, kissing his collarbone again, nibbling at the skin.

“Well, every man has his weakness,” Jesse kissed underneath his jaw, “and mine is cute buff guys like you, Han.”

“Well mine is warm hairy cowboys like you,” Hanzo replied, holding him softly.

“Really now?” Jesse asked, kissing Hanzo’s cheeks.

“Yep, I’m especially vulnerable when he sings to me,” Hanzo cooed, his face nuzzling Jesse’s neck.

“I ain’t that good…” Jesse said, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“Sure you are, you sound better than most stuff on the radio,” Hanzo replied, kissing his neck softly.

“Aw, you don’t mean that pumpkin,” Jesse murmured softly.

“Sure I do,” Hanzo responded, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Well, if you insist,” Jesse tried dipping Hanzo but instead slipping on the water and pushing Hanzo against the wall with a thud.

“ _Real_ smooth, cowboy,” Hanzo chuckled, kissing him and wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck.

“Well, I’m not working with very great conditions here, sweetpea,” Jesse replied, kissing him back softly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Hanzo softly hummed, his fingers tangled in Jesse’s wet hair.

“Wait, how long have we been in here?” Hanzo asked, pulling away slightly, their faces still close together.

“Either ten minutes or an hour, it’s hard to tell when I’m with you,” Jesse chuckled, giving a quick peck on Hanzo’s neck.

“I would love to continue this later tonight, but I actually want to do something today,” Hanzo replied, playfully pushing Jesse off of him and kissed his cheek, walking out of the bathroom and heading into the bedroom.

“It’s not like we have anything better to do,” Jesse whined, grabbing a towel and followed Hanzo out of the bathroom.

“Don’t be like that, didn’t you say you wanted to show me around?” Hanzo said, turning on his heel sharply, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck and batting his eyes at him cutely.

“I don’t think so…” Jesse replied with a confused expression on his face.

“Oh. Well, you still should,” Hanzo murmured, his head resting on Jesse’s chest as he looked up at him.

Jesse wasn’t particularly in the mood for leaving the comfort of the warm house, and Hanzo’s embrace. But he needed some fresh air, and he knew Hanzo wouldn’t like being cooped up inside all day.

“Sure, where do ya wanna go?” Jesse asked.

“Hm…Surprise me,” Hanzo replied, leaving Jesse in the doorframe as he went to go get changed.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here so a lot must’ve changed,” Jesse said, a feeling of homesickness creeping up in his chest.

“I’m sure you’ll find something for us to do, and besides,” Hanzo walked up to Jesse again, fully clothed this time, and ran his hand up Jesse’s chest, “weren’t you supposed to tell me something?”

 _"Crap he still remembers,"_ Jesse thought.

“Ah, well…I’ll tell you in due time, sweetheart,” Jesse replied, visibly sweating and averted his gaze from Hanzo’s puppy-eyed stare.

“Why can’t you tell me now?” Hanzo whined, letting out an annoyed huff.

“It’s really important, and I have to really think about it before asking you. So you’ll have to wait,” Jesse said, retreating to his luggage and pulling out some clothes.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” Hanzo pouted, crossing his arms as he stood over Jesse.

“I’m not saying anymore,” Jesse stated, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Ugh fine,” Hanzo groaned, stomping over to the bed and plopping down on it.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Jesse said, pulling on his boxers and his pants.

“I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me,” Hanzo muttered, facing away from Jesse.

“It’s not really a secret, think of it as a surprise,” Jesse reassured, his hands resting on Hanzo’s shoulder. He knew that no matter long they were together there would always be something about Hanzo that would never change. His distaste for things being hidden from him.

“It better be a good one since you’re making such great lengths to keep it from me,” Hanzo responded, turning his head and running his finger up Jesse’s jaw.

“I hope so,” Jesse said, kissing his head, a feeling of hesitation clawing at his heart. 

“Didn’t you want to go out?” Jesse asked, trying to turn the conversation somewhere else, anything but _that._ Just thinking about it made his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, I did,” Hanzo sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get anything else out of him. But he didn’t mind all that much, he just didn’t like waiting.

Jesse thought for a moment and thought of the perfect place to take him.

“I know just the place.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I've just been going through some emotional hardships but that's all settled now, and plus I had a lot of tests these past few weeks so I apologize for the wait. I'll be sure to complete the next chapter by the end of spring break (or earlier if im lucky). And there will definitely be lots of Jesse's parents in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this done and not leave you guys hanging. So thank you for staying with me for this long :)


	4. Look Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys....instead of six months, it was four! At least I'm getting somewhat better, right? Anyway, let's cut the bullshit. I'm really sorry about taking this long, since I'm off school, I can write more. But, since mchanzo week is next week (YAY!!!) the next update will be around July, if everything goes well. The next few chapters will be just fluff but that's all I'm gonna say. Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter :3. 
> 
> (trigger warnings): anxiety attacks  
> (dats it lmao)

 

“So tell me the story behind this place again?” Hanzo asked, his hand swinging slightly in Jesse’s as they walked side by side together.  
   
“It’s been awhile since I’ve been told the story, so don’t be surprised if I get it wrong,” Jesse started, scratching the side of his face a little bit, “The sightin’s started happenin’ after some kid and his dad died in Room…311, I think. Ever since then, there’s been a bunch of creepy shit going down. Like beds liftin’ off the floor kinda creepy.”

  
The story itself was about fifty years old, retold in so many different ways that no one knew the original story anymore. But he figured that didn’t matter much since Hanzo had a strong love for the spooky and mysterious. He wasn’t some occult creep, but he did make Jesse watch every single horror movie he had watched as a kid and play every single Silent Hill game he owned. He even made him watch the entire Aliens series, in one day! He could remember Hanzo going on a solid twenty-minute rant about how different the Ring movie was from the book, and how all the remakes made it worse. Jesse just liked the cool effects, but he didn’t have a right to complain since he could go on and on about his favorite westerns all day if Hanzo had the patience.

  
“Sounds spooky. Hopefully, something interesting will happen instead of a chair moving a few inches,” Hanzo remarked, looking down at his phone. He had gotten a text from Genji, asking him dumb questions again. He scoffed and shut off his phone; Genji had a particularly bad habit of trying to talk to him at inconvenient times.

  
“Geez, so hard to please,” Jesse said playfully, pushing his elbow into Hanzo’s shoulder a little.

  
“I am not,” Hanzo retorted, regarding Jesse with a comically stern look on his face, “At least it’s more exciting than going on “regular” dates.”

  
"We’re not really on a date, we’re just…walking around, I guess,” Jesse said back.

  
“By definition, yes we are. We’re a romantic couple going somewhere to do something together. That’s a date,” Hanzo explained, flinging his arms out like he was pointing at something, but he was just being a little dramatic.

  
“Dates tend to be romantic. I don’t think a fifty-year-old abandoned hospital that may or may not has ghosts in it would be very romantic,” Jesse replied.

  
“Well, I think—” Hanzo was interrupted by Genji calling him. He grumbled and picked up the phone; he was ignoring Genji for a reason, didn’t he have better things to do?

  
“What?!” Hanzo growled into the phone, turning away from Jesse.

  
“Oh Hi, Aniki! I was wondering if I could talk to Jesse?” Genji asked. He waited patiently at the other end of the phone, oblivious to Hanzo’s annoyance.

  
“Yeah, sure,” Hanzo replied, handing the phone to Jesse who swiftly took it.

  
“Hey, Genji, what do ya want?” Jesse asked, a little bit anxious to get back to walking.

  
“Did you tell him yet?” Genji asked, smugness laced in his voice.

  
Jesse blushed for a moment and turned away from Hanzo, whispering, “No, not yet. Don’t spoil it.”

  
“Alright, I won’t, I promise,” Genji replied, giggling like a little schoolgirl, “So, what are you up to?”  
“Why do ya need to know?“ Jesse chuckled, his eyes catching a person walking on the sidewalk. He was tall, lanky, and walked with a slouch. His face and hair were covered mostly by a large gray hoodie, but he could see the man’s eyepatch just out of view.

  
Jesse felt a bit wary of the figure but brushed it off as just his imagination going places it shouldn’t.  
"Aw come on, Jesse. Don’t be a tease,” Genji whined.

  
“Ya still didn’t answer my question,” Jesse replied, keeping an eye on the man across the street. He didn’t know why, but he had a fixation on his eye patch. It was dark gray and heavily worn out, he could only see the right side of it. Jesse shook his head, turning away, only to turn back when he saw the man turn just a little bit so he could the left side of the eye patch. It had a blood-red cross on it. Exactly how Erron’s looked.

  
“Hey, Genji. I’ll call you back,” Jesse huffed as he hanged up. He felt his chest get hard in the center, preventing him from breathing.

  
_Why the fuck was this happening now?_ Jesse thought to himself as he clutched his chest and struggled to breathe. He tried to remember what Angela told him. That Erron was dead, and that he was just seeing things, and that none of it was real. Well, it felt real. The fear clinging to every breath that he fought to take was real.

  
Hanzo put his hands on Jesse’s back and led him to an alleyway nearby, somewhere quiet, “Jesse, talk to me, can you breathe?” He asked, worried, but not panicking. He’d seen Jesse have anxiety attacks before, so he’s gotten mostly used to them. Though, that didn’t mean he still didn’t get scared.

  
Jesse shook his head violently, gasping for air and trying to stop himself from shaking so much.

  
“What do you need?” Hanzo asked softly. He found out a long time ago that talking too loudly or too fast would make Jesse even more stressed, and he didn’t want that.

  
Jesse could barely speak, only choking out a few letters, “E-Ero—” He spat out, shaking too much to form even a single word.

  
“There’s no one here,” Hanzo said quietly, tilting Jesse’s head up so he could see better in front of him.

  
Jesse’s eyes frantically darted around and felt air slowly come back into his lungs when he realized that no one was there at all. He leaned his head against Hanzo’s shoulder in defeat, breathing evenly as felt his heart slow down after what felt like years.

  
“Were you seeing things again?” Hanzo asked, running his fingers through Jesse’s warm brown hair.

  
Jesse nodded slowly and replied weakly, “Sorry.”

  
Hanzo pulled away a little bit and lifted Jesse’s head up so he couldn’t turn away, “Why are you sorry?” He asked, his hands running up and down Jesse’s back.

  
“I dunno, I just feel like I ruin everything I try to do,” Jesse mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and wiggling his way out of Hanzo’s hands.

  
“You didn’t ruin anything,” Hanzo reassured, his fingers brushing the surface of Jesse’s face.

  
“Yeah, I did! I got scared by someone who wasn’t even there! I just…” Jesse trailed off and buried his face into Hanzo’s collarbone, his fingers digging into the fabric of Hanzo’s shirt. Hanzo sighed deeply and helped Jesse back up, resting a hand on his shoulder.

  
“No, you didn’t. We should head back. I don’t want you getting another anxiety attack,” Hanzo said, looking up at Jesse.

  
“Come on, Han, I know how much you hate staying inside all the time, I don’t want you to do that to yourself ‘cause of me,” Jesse replied, guilt laced in his voice.

  
“I don’t mind staying inside if it makes you feel more comfortable. I know you have a lot of bad memories here, but you shouldn’t put yourself in situations where you’ll just make it worse.” Hanzo leaned in and hugged Jesse tightly, his arms enveloping him in a warm embrace. “Let’s go back, okay?”  
   
Jesse sighed and nodded, knowing Hanzo only had his best interest at heart. But no matter how much he tried, the thought that he was weighing him down, or that he was a burden, would never leave.  
   
But for his sake, he would try to not let those thoughts bother him.

* * *

  
   
It took them about twenty minutes to get back home. They were taken a bit by surprise when Jesse’s parents were home from work early. It took approximately ten seconds for Jesse’s mom to come rushing out of the house, giving them a huge bear hug.  
   
“Where were you guys? I’ve been lookin’ for Y'all ever since we got home!” She exclaimed, her grip on the two tightening.  
   
“I thought you were at work, Ma? They need all the help they can get over there,” Jesse replied, short of breath from being squeezed so hard.  
   
“I took the week off, so did Mig,” she let go of Hanzo, but still held tight onto Jesse.  
   
“Why do ya ask? Sad that you aren’t all alone with your boyfriend anymore?” She teased, playfully hitting him in the shoulder.  
   
“Ma, please,” Jesse whined, letting out a long sigh when he heard Hanzo chuckle softly.  
   
“Your parents are very strange Jesse,” Hanzo stated, yawning slightly since it was still early in the morning and he was a bit tired. He stretched his arms and his back, looking up at Jesse for his response.  
   
“Yeah, that’s just how they are,” Jesse replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
   
“I can see where you get it from,” Hanzo chuckled softly, resting his head on his shoulder as they went back inside.  
   
“You, calling me weird? Says the guy that walks around specifically with his left pec out on every mission,” Jesse joked, looking down at him.  
   
“Says the guy that wears chaps unironically,” Hanzo retorted, a small snort escaping him.  
   
“Says the guy that has chicken legs,” Jesse responded quickly. It had always amazed him that Hanzo had such skinny legs when the rest of him was about 90 percent muscle and 10 percent cutie.  
   
“They aren’t _that_ small, you’re just over exaggerating,” Hanzo whined, looking up at him with a strong pout. He didn’t get why Jesse was so baffled by his legs, they seemed normal to him.

“Plus don’t you wear four-inch heels everywhere despite being 6’1?” Hanzo added, looking down at Jesse’s boots, “I’m gonna be honest, you look like a giant.”  
   
“They’re boots, not heels! And they aren’t even that tall,” Jesse remarked, a slight pout on his face.  
   
“I can hear Y'all making out from here, can ya keep it down?” Jesse’s mom snickered, appearing from the living room while tying up her hair.  
   
“Yer one to talk, Ma,” Jesse replied, rolling his eyes a bit at the comment.  
   
“Hey, that was over 20 years ago. And besides, you should’ve knocked on the door. It’s not like we were naked or any—”  
   
“MOM, _please_. Not now,” Jesse pleaded, holding up his hands defensively.  
   
Hanzo, meanwhile, was giggling up a storm behind Jesse. He covered his mouth to muffle himself a bit.   
   
“I’m glad yer enjoying yerself,” Jesse said, turning around and sighing.  
   
“I am, thoroughly,” Hanzo stated, looking up at him while resting on his shoulder.  
   
“Oh! Before the thought flies out m’brain. I have to show you somethin’,” She exclaimed, pointing to Hanzo.  
   
“Me?”  
   
“Yes, you. Let’s go.” 

  
“What do you want to show me?” Hanzo asked, tilting his head to the side.  
   
“I can’t say it in front of ol’ killjoy here,” She replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
   
“…baby pictures?” He asked.  
   
“Baby pictures,” She said, nodding her head with a smug grin on her face.  
   
“Mom I look so ugly in those, _come on_ , please don’t,” Jesse whined, groaning slightly.  
   
Jesse’s father, Miguel, hearing the noise from the hallway, stepped into their conversation.  
   
“Hon, what r’ya torturing the poor boy with now?” He chuckled, covering his mouth as he yawned.  
   
“Nothin’ that ya need to worry about,” She replied, pulling Hanzo over to another room.  
   
Jesse and his father both sighed in the hallway, an awkward silence filling the cramped space of where they stood. There was no particular reason for said awkwardness, except that they were both very awkward people, to begin with.  
   
Jesse was still very unsure and didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t one to ask for advice, and he felt a little embarrassed since he was turning forty in a month. But, regardless of his age, he needed to ask for some kind of guidance on what to do.  
   
It took about a good minute for Jesse to break the silence with, “Hey Pa, can I ask you somethin’?”  
   
“Sure, what is it?” He replied, turning to face him and leaning against the wall.  
   
“Well, let’s just say, hypothetically, I wanted to propose to someone. How would I, hypothetically, go ‘bout doing it?” Jesse asked, twiddling his thumbs.  
   
“Is this really ‘hypothetical’?” He asked, raising a brow and crossing his arms.  
   
“Well…no,” Jesse admitted.  
   
“Well, I can’t really help you all that much. You have to be the one to do it,” he responded.  
   
“I know _that_ , but I’m just not sure _how_ ,” Jesse explained.  
   
“Well, do you have anything planned?” He asked.  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“What do you mean, what do I mean? The when, the where, the speech, the ring? Do you have anything planned?” He reiterated, clearing his throat.  
   
“Oh right, uh… I only have the first part figured out. But I’m working on it,” Jesse said, feeling like he was back at square one again.   
   
“Then why are ya askin’ me for advice if ya don’t know what you’re doing?” He remarked, shrugging his shoulders.  
   
“I just…am nervous is all. The usual, rejection and stuff like that,” Jesse admitted, his eyes on the ground. He had been dancing around that word this entire trip. Rejection. He knew that Hanzo loved him, he told him so hundreds of times. But he was always afraid of him either ditching him or him getting hurt. Both of those things Jesse would have a hard time dealing with it. The thought always nagged on him that he’s worrying over nothing and that everything will go along smoothly. But there’s always another voice telling him the opposite. That it’ll never happen, that it’s a silly dream for someone like him to lead a “happy” life with him, with Hanzo. But he couldn’t stop himself from wanting it anyway.  
   
“That’s normal, you’re always going to feel that way,” he reassured him, walking over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Just promise me that you’ll wait until you’re confident enough. It’ll make things a lot easier for you.”  
   
“Lot easier said than done,” Jesse muttered, but he knew his father was right. He wasn’t going to get anywhere running in circles like this.  
   
“When?”  
   
“What?”  
   
“When are you planning on asking him?” Miguel asked.  
   
“By the end of the week, before we head back,” Jesse answered.  
   
“Well, you still have plenty of time before then. When you figure things out then we can talk,” he said. He let go of Jesse’s shoulder and headed back into the living room.  
   
Jesse stood in the hallway for a bit. Still lost, but feeling somewhat validated in his emotions, he wasn't used to feeling that, but he still liked it nonetheless.


	5. Tell me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (God these chapter titles are awful but I gotta keep the RHCP a e s t h e t i c going) Heyo everyone~! I still can't believe I managed to get this done before school started but I did. And you guys are probably wondering about the rating change. Well...I decided to change because I wanted to put a couple smut scenes but then I realized almost all of them would have felt forced and unnecessary. I really don't want to put in smut scenes to have people get their rocks off to it, I put a lot of time and effort into my writing and I don't want it being read for "smexy gay dudes uwuwuuwuwuwu" But in any event, that's why I changed the rating, because I feel like it isn't necessary. But in any event, thank you guys so much for reading this little labor of love that I put together <3 Please leave a comment if you enjoyed or if you have some criticism for me (I NEED VALIDATION PLEASEEE)

Jesse tried to enjoy himself, he really did.

After all, he missed his family and wanted to catch up with them. But, he still felt on edge, ever since he got back home he had felt that way. It was pitch black outside and he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling settling in his mind. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He poked at his steak and stared blankly at the cold piece of meat as he thought about how exactly unprepared he was.

Where was he going to ask him? Not at the house obviously, but he couldn't think of any place private enough for them. He wanted to do something memorable, something that wasn't being replicated over and over and over by couples everywhere. He wanted this to be...special. And what was he even going to say? What do you even say when asking such an important question? How was he going to properly put into words how much he loves him and what he means to him? Plus he was worried about tripping over his words and not being able to get it all out and-

"Hey, are you alright? You haven't touched your food at all," Hanzo asked, his hand on Jesse's shoulder pulling him back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinkin' is all," Jesse replied, tearing off a piece of his steak and chewed it mindlessly.

"Well, you can think _and_ chew, right?" Hanzo asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm just not hungry," Jesse said, his cheek pressed against the palm of his hand.

 _"he's not hungry? But he's always hungry, something is definitely up"_ Hanzo thought to himself.

Jesse's mother and father didn't notice their conversation since they were too busy talking about whether or not putting ranch on pizza is weird or not. Newsflash, it is. Hanzo didn't even want to _know_ how that conversation got started.

"Are you sure your alright? Your acting a little weird," Hanzo questioned, resting a comforting hand on Jesse's back, looking up at him.

"I'm probably just tired," Jesse responded, sighing a bit in his chair. He felt a little bad that he wasn't as...energetic as he would like to be. After all, he hadn't seen his parents in so long he should be talking to them every second he can, but he isn't. He feels out of place, old, and worn out.

"Well at least try to eat your food then," Hanzo replied, finishing off his plate. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was off, maybe it had to deal with whatever Jesse was keeping from him. Knowing him, it probably isn't anything major. Jesse, for lack of a better term, is a very anxious person and tended to get nervous about almost anything but that doesn't need to be explained.

Jesse tried to eat, but he just couldn't get the food down. Maybe going to bed early might help him relax more, he could worry all he wanted to in the morning.

He slumped around the rest of the day, smiling and nodding his head whenever someone tried to talk to him. As soon as he entered their bedroom he fell face first into the pillows. He didn't realize how tired he was until he actually started to relax. Was it the full-blown panic attack that tired him out or was it just him being anxious altogether? He wasn't sure and he sure as hell didn't care.

"Hey sleepy head that's my side of the bed," Hanzo chuckled, laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around his warm body.

"Said who?" Jesse replied, his lazily staring up at him, pressing his cheek against Hanzo's chest.

"Said me you goof," Hanzo answered, kissing his forehead gently. Hanzo absolutely _relished_ moments like this, filled with silence. Nothing to worry about and just being comfortable where he was. Their jobs weren't exactly "stress-free" so they had downtime as much as they were allowed.

"What're ya gonna do if I don't move huh?" Jesse asked, a big grin plastered on his cute freckled face. Jesse was glad he had someone like Hanzo around to help lift his spirits when he was feeling like shit. Though, a part of him hopes that he has that same effect on Hanzo, but it's not like he could ask him or anything.

Just as Hanzo was about to reply, his phone rang. He sighed deeply and you could swear his eyes rolled so far back he could see his damn brain.

"Who is it?" Jesse wondered, sitting up on his elbows and staring at the phone.

Hanzo looked at the caller ID and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Genji?"

"Genji."

"Man, he has the worst timing doesn't he?" Jesse said, laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah he sure does, I'll be back in a few," Hanzo replies and leans down to kiss Jesse before heading outside. He wasn't one to let people listen to his conversations. He didn't get good reception so he went behind the house and got a few more bars on his phone, shivering a bit at the old autumn air hitting his skin. He sighed softly and pulled out his phone, calling Genji's number. It rung for a few seconds before he heard a soft clicking noise and heard the voice of his brother through the phone.

"Hey Aniki! So how is your little honeymoon going, huh?" Genji asked, chuckling under his breath.

"That's a weird thing to call a vacation," Hanzo scoffed, he didn't need a mind reader to know that Genji knew something he didn't, this whole "secret" business was really getting on his nerves. That or Genji was just messing with him to get a reaction.

"Anyway, how is Jesse?" Genji asked, a bit concerned since he hadn't answered his texts since this morning, and Jesse didn't seem the type of guy to leave his friends on read.

"He's...managing," Hanzo sighed, thinking back to the incident that happened earlier that day. He knew that this trip would be hard on Jesse, so hopefully, he will be able to handle everything he's feeling a bit better as the days go by.

"I can imagine," Genji responded, he remembered Jesse telling him how he lost his arm in Deadlock. The loss of their bodies (or at least in Jesse's case, body parts) helped them bond and grow closer and eventually became the close friends they are now.

"And I feel like he's hiding something from me, he gets really antsy whenever I bring it up," Hanzo pauses for a bit, some of his insecurity bubbling up, "do you think he's...you know..."

"Oh my god Hanzo don't even say that," Genji exclaimed, a little shocked that his brother would even think of such a thing. Though he couldn't blame him, its happened to Hanzo before, so Genji figured that he would think that at least once in their relationship.

"Look, he loves you so damn much Hanzo. I would know, but I do know what you mean by him keeping a secret," Genji continued.

"Well then tell me! You know I hate secrets!" Hanzo demanded, he didn't care what it was, he just hating secrets and everything that came with it.

"I can't, I took a vow," Genji said, lying just a bit. He didn't explicitly _say_ he wouldn't tell, but what kind of a buzzkill would he be if he just straight up ruined the surprise of a proposal. He would didn't want to be known as _that_ guy.

"Well...at least give me a hint," Hanzo pleaded, looking behind him involuntarily.

"Fine..." Genji thought to himself, what would be a good hint that simultaneously was awful, "knots," he stated proudly, hoping that would confuse Hanzo. He was hoping he would forget the phrase "tying the knot" but he could only hope.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is he into some kinky stuff or something? That's a shit hint, Genji Shimada," Hanzo exclaimed. What does that even mean? Genji sure was out to get him it seemed.

"Bingo," he said under his breath before talking into the phone again, "I can't say any more, the signal is getting really bad here! I can't hear you brother, I have to cut the line, farewell brotherrrr," He kept making dramatically weird noises sounding like static and hung up on Hanzo, laughing hysterically behind the screen.

Hanzo sighed, "No wonder him and Jesse are such good friends, they're both complete goofballs."

He really hoped no one saw that and tried walking back to the front door, but not before picking up on a conversation Jesse was having. He wasn't one to spy on him, but if he wanted to play guessing games then he would go along with it.

He crept up to the window and poked his head up. He could see Jesse on the other side of the bed, his back facing the window. Hanzo opened the window earlier that day to get some fresh air into the old room so he could hear Jesse clearly.

"Hey Fareeha, sorry to bother you so late," Jesse said, lying flat on the bed.

"It's fine Jesse, so what's up _Padre?_ " She asked, sitting down on her bed and sipping a bit of chamomile tea that she just finished heating up.

"Can I ask you for a bit of advice?" Jesse mumbled, picking at his nails.

"Is it about that thing you told me before you left?" she set her tea down and turned on the t.v, "make sure your boyfriend isn't listening, you don't want your big surprise ruined," She chuckled, getting comfortable in her spot.

"Come on Fareeha, you know he ain't like that," Jesse scoffed, he knew Hanzo did like a little bit of drama but he wouldn't spy on him.

Hanzo felt a bit bad and made his way back to the door. He normally wouldn't do that but he let his frustration get the better of him. If he was going to find out what was going on, then he would do it fair and square. Plus, he was invading Jesse's privacy in a way and what he was keeping from him doesn't excuse it. He sighed as he walked back to their room, feeling a little bit better than he wasn't keeping anything serious from him. Knowing Jesse it's probably something minor that wasn't worth the fuss.

Hanzo entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him, Jesse hung up on Fareeha with a quick, "I'll call you later" before sinking back into the pillows.

"So what did Genji want?" Jesse asked, setting his phone down on the nightstand next to their bed.

"He was just being frustrating as usual, you know how it is," Hanzo sat down next to Jesse, yawning and stretching, "it's a brother thing I guess."

"I guess that makes me lucky since I don't have any myself," Jesse replied, closing his eyes like he was going to fall asleep.

"Maybe," Hanzo pulled himself off the bed and pulled his shirt off and threw it in a ball at the foot of the bed, "you know you're not sleeping in that right?" pointing out Jesse looking like he was going to pass out in regular (slightly dirty) clothes.

"Yeah I know, just gimme a minute," Jesse mumbled, his face practically screaming "just let me sleep you jerk." With his droopy eyes and muffled voice, that was the sound of a man who desperately needed some rest.

"Don't you have to take your melatonin soon?" Hanzo asked, pulling on some comfortable pair of pajama pants and curled up next to Jesse.

"Yeah but I don't think I need to tonight," Jesse murmured, his eyes barely staying open.

"It doesn't matter, you still should," Hanzo insisted, strumming his fingers on the bed sheets.

"If I can't sleep, ya can shove it in my face in the morning, alright?" Jesse mumbled back, tilting his face to look at Hanzo.

"I don't want to do that, I just want you to sleep well, you deserve it after all," Hanzo replied back, pressing his cheek against Jesse's shoulder blades as he pulled Jesse into a warm (but slightly intimidating because of Hanzo "Brickhouse" Shimada's huge arms) embrace. 

"Well, either way, I ain't moving," Jesse said, turning around fully so he was facing Hanzo, his lips forming into a pout as he closed his eyes and pushed his face into Hanzo's shoulder.

"You look so cute when you make that face," Hanzo remarked, poking Jesse's cheek with his finger.

"What face?" Jesse asked, perking his head up with the same sleepy expression on.

"That face," Hanzo replied, swooping up and kissing the side of his face.

"I'm the furthest thing from cute Han, plus I wouldn't trust your judgment on the subject since I've seen you go up to Gators and call 'em cute," Jesse responded, blush spreading across his face. He still had a hard time accepting compliments even after hearing the same ones over and over again, they just never register for him.

"Well just because I don't buy into the mainstream idea of cuteness doesn't mean I have bad taste," Hanzo said matter-of-factly. He didn't see why finding alligators cute was such a bad thing, he really didn't see where the issue was.

"I'm not that cute anyway, I'm all chubby and the like," Jesse mumbled, instinctively covering his stomach.

He definitely wasn't built like he used to be, muscular and lean. He used to be in pretty decent shape when he was in Blackwatch. He could remember himself being thin as a board before then, it was a little ironic now that he was dangerously close to being overweight. But no matter how much he tried he could never get the extra weight off of him, and he hated every inch of himself because of it. He hated the way he looked, chunky and flabby, nothing like how he used to be.

"I don't see why that's a negative," Hanzo replied, squeezing Jesse's hips playfully and kissed his jaw softly, "you criticize yourself too much."

"Han please I gotta sleep," Jesse whined, laughing softly to himself.

"Alright alright, I'll leave you alone, Jesse," Hanzo adjusted himself in his spot and plopped his head on his pillow, "just promise me that you'll actually go to bed and not wander around when I'm asleep."

"I promise, I can't exactly move because of you so I wouldn't count on it," Jesse replied, leaning into Hanzo's embrace.

"Alright, goodnight, and if you kick me in the stomach again I'm making you sleep on the floor," Hanzo said jokingly, he would just make Jesse sleep as far away from him as possible, but Jesse has kicked him before and he does not need to be woken up at 2 a.m. with a sweaty foot digging into his pelvis.

"I won't I promise," Jesse chuckled, shutting his eyes as he rested against Hanzo's shoulder. He shifted a bit where he laid, closing his eyes for a few moments before he became too restless.

He lifted his head up, still in Hanzo's embrace as he opened his eyes again, "Hey Hanzo,” He murmured softly, his arms linking around Hanzo.

“Yes, love?” Hanzo replied, his hand pulling Jesse’s head closer to him.

“I love you,” Jesse said simply, looking up at Hanzo with nothing but adoration in his eyes, and his heart.

“I love you too, Jesse,” Hanzo sighed, brushing Jesse’s ridiculous bangs out his eyes affectionately.

“I love you more though,” Jesse replied, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Hanzo chuckled softly, cupping Jesse’s face and making him look up at him, “you're so silly, this isn't a contest,” He kissed Jesse’s forehead and closed his eyes, “you don’t need to prove anything.”

Jesse huffed in response, cuddling up to Hanzo and closing his eyes as well, ready to fall asleep at any given moment.

Maybe, maybe Hanzo was right, he didn’t need to prove anything to him. He didn’t need to do something huge and elaborate or make a flowery speech about how much he loved him. That seemed kinda pointless now that he thought about it.

Sure all his problems weren’t magically solved, and he sure as hell was incredibly nervous just thinking about proposing. But...it was a start. He didn’t need to be over the top, he just needed to be honest about how he felt.

_God that sounds cheesy as fuck._

But it felt like it made the most sense to him. It was amazing how Hanzo could have such an effect on him, that he was helping him without even realizing it.

That or he did know and was subtly helping him out and he really hoped that wasn’t the case.

As he fell asleep he felt somewhat content, feeling like he was finally getting somewhere after days of running around and circles.


	6. Soul to Squeeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings this time!

Jesse woke up first, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. Hanzo was still asleep beside him, his mouth slightly open as he drooled onto his pillow. Hanzo was a bit of a snorer, his face twitching a bit as he slept, but Jesse didn't really mind all that much. He leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the forehead, his hand gently caressing his tangled hair.  
He yawned at the edge of his bed, stretching as he did so.

He looked over at the small alarm clock that sat on their bedside table, the bright red letters that read 5:00 A.M. stung his eyes a little. He could never get back to sleep once he got up so he figured he should walk around while he had the opportunity

He crawled out of bed and threw on a shirt as he walked quietly out of their bedroom and stood outside in the cold autumn air. He thought about what his dad told him the previous night and started to think about to give himself some sort of closure. The last thing he wanted was to be stressed out the entire time he was here.

Jesse suddenly remembered the funeral and the cemetery where Erron was laid to rest. He was only there for a few minutes since Blackwatch was digging up a corpse for evidence, but he remembered the exact spot where that casket was put into the ground, and he remembered that no one attended that funeral except what he assumed was family.

He pondered on it for a bit, his feet a little cold from the lack of shoes as he considered it. It was only a few minutes away so he could probably get back before anyone woke up.

He sighed deeply as he went back inside and put on some shoes, careful not to bump into anything. He hurriedly walked out to his car and just drove, trying not to focus on the destination too much.

Why did he want to go there in the first place? Did he think that seeing the grave would be enough proof of his death for him to relax? And then what? Would his years of constant hypervigilance have been in vain? He shook his head to get his mind to think of something else.

When he did get there, he stayed in the comfort of the driver's seat for a few minutes. He kept telling himself that this was pointless if Gabe or any one of the former Overwatch commanders could come back from the dead so could he. Though, the circumstances of their "deaths" were a bit different from any of theirs.

Nevertheless, he got out of his car and walked with purpose through the gravestones, an unknown emotion taking over his brain as he sifted through the engraved names, a few of them even looked familiar to him. Luckily no one was around, the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, the sky painted dark blue with strips of purple streaking across the drifting clouds above. There was just enough sunlight for someone to see him so he faced away from the road as he searched.

He stopped at a plain, light grey tombstone. Erron's full name was engraved along with his date of birth and death underneath of it. No fancy quote or anything, no flowers either, Sure, there was a few dried bird shits on it but other than that it was bare.

Frankly, Jesse was too tired to get mad, and he sure as hell didn't deserve it either. His hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck where the Deadlock brand was burned into his skin.

But he was dead now, Deadlock disbanded years ago with no way of it ever coming back together. This grave was the final nail in the coffin for the gang's disbandment. At least that gave him some sort of comfort.

As he went back to the car he felt a little bit better, his anxiety sure as hell wasn't cured but he needed to ground himself every once and a while. Even if Erron was still alive, knowing him, he would probably be in prison by now.

He drove quietly back home, lighting a cigar and chewed it between his teeth. He hoped that no one would notice he was gone but unfortunately that wasn't the case as he saw his mother sitting in an old rocking chair out on the front porch drinking some coffee.

"Where've ya been?" She asked as he pulled into the driveway.

He yawned, putting out his cigar in the ashtray next to him, "nothing much, just doing some reconcilin' is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" She pried, taking another sip of her frappe.

"Nah, not really, nothing that exciting," He replied, stepping out of the car and stretched out his back as he stood.

"Alright, I won't ask," She responded, finishing the rest of her coffee, "though, what are you planning on doing about him?"

"About who?" Jesse said, still a little bit groggy.

"Hanzo, your boyfriend, you gonna tell him or what?" She replied, raising her brow as a smirk crept onto her face.

Jesse sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand, his cheeks a little red.

"Did Pa tell you?" He asked, still a little unsure himself of what he was gonna do.

"No, but your face gives it away, it was the same look your father gave me before he proposed to me, I'm no fool," She grinned, walking over to him and patting him comfortingly on the back.

"If I can give you any advice at all, please, don't beat around the bush. Say what you mean and mean what you say, trust me, it'll be a lot less stressful for you, sweetie," She said, walking back inside with her mug.

Jesse wasn't sure what to think, he wanted to surprise at least one of his parents with the proposal if it went well, and he was still at a loss for what to say and where to say it.

"It must be about 5:30 by now," Jesse thought to himself, pulling off his boots as he stepped back inside.

His mom must have gone back to bed since she was nowhere to be found and her coffee cup was sitting on the kitchen counter. He was a little glad he had the rest of the morning to himself, not that he didn't love his mom or anything, he just didn't like talking much so early in the morning.

He quietly made his way back to him and Hanzo's room, closing the door behind him. He was glad to get back under the warm comforters, away from the freezing air as he crawled underneath them, careful not to wake up Hanzo.

Jesse gingerly curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Hanzo's warm body, pressing his face against his jet black hair. He breathed in his comforting scent as he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Though he didn't drift off too much as he was jolted awake by the soft chuckling underneath him. 

"Did I wake you up?" Jesse asked, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"No, but your beard did," Hanzo replied in a sleepy voice, turning around to shove his face into Jesse's neck. 

"What time is it?" Hanzo asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands as his legs became intertwined with Jesse's.

"I dunno, probably almost six," Jesse replied lazily, his cold hands finding shelter under Hanzo's warm sweatshirt. Or more accurately, Jesse's sweatshirt. 

"Well don't move I'm going back to bed," Hanzo mumbled into his neck, his grip on Jesse's torso loosening as he fell deeper into sleep.

Jesse didn't respond, he instead planted a small, chaste kiss on his lips before shutting his eyes as well. He felt himself starting to drift off again, feeling more relaxed this time as fell asleep to the sound of Hanzo's heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse woke up after Hanzo this time, the bright November sun making his eyes squint. He rolled over away from the window and put on some slippers, shuffling into the hallway outside their bedroom.

Strangely he felt even more tired than before, maybe he slept in too long.

But before he could think any more about it, he jolted where he stood as rough hands grabbed his stomach.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Hanzo whispered playfully into his ear as he hugged him from behind. 

"Honey...my chub," Jesse whined, his face redder than a ripe tomato.

"What about it? I like it," Hanzo replied, squishing Jesse's hairy tummy in between his calloused fingers.

"Han, please, you know I'm ticklish," Jesse giggled softly, holding in a belly laugh between his puckered cheeks.

"Alright, I'll stop," Hanzo let go of him and rested his chin on Jesse's shoulder, "you know it's almost four right?" 

"Wait, really?" Jesse asked, shocked and a little embarrassed that he slept in that long. 

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, at least you slept," Hanzo said, getting on his toes and kissing his cheek before plopping on the living room couch. 

"That's probably why I feel like a pile o' mush," Jesse mumbled, a small bit of blush on his cheek as he sat down next to Hanzo on the sofa. 

"By the way, Angela wanted to talk to you," Hanzo said, handing him his phone. 

"Oh, alright, I'll be back in a sec," Jesse responded, grabbing the phone and heading out to the front porch. 

He couldn't think of anything she needed to call him about, probably some misunderstanding that she needed to clarify or just to make some small talk, but he could never be sure.

He called her number and waited for her to pick up, and was greeted with her usual tired and nonchalant demeanor. 

"Hey, Jesse, sorry to call you on vacation," She started off with, audibly tapping his pencil against the hard desk in her office. 

"Aw no, it's fine, ya need me for anything?" Jesse asked, leaning against the front door. 

"Yeah, we need you and Hanzo back at HQ by mid-morning tomorrow, we're moving locations in a few days," She responded, chewing on some gum.

"Damn really? Right now?" Jesse whined, feeling a little frustrated at the news. 

"Well I figured I should let you know so you can take care of your business with Hanzo," She replied, he could almost see the smirk on her face. 

"Wait Angie what do you-"

"You know what I mean, have fun and be here by tomorrow," Angela said before hanging on him.

Jesse sighed and headed back inside, giving Hanzo back his phone and heading for the bathroom. 

Jesse felt a little pressure, but he felt somewhat excited, it wasn't every day you get an opportunity like this. He had a good idea of what to say, or what he might say, but he didn't know where. 

"I'll figure it out on the way there," Jesse thought to himself, rubbing his face with his hands. 

His parents were probably out eating at some pub and it was going to get dark soon, and all the fireflies would be out in about an hour or two. It felt right to do this now, he just needed to get himself ready.

He hurriedly took a shower and threw on some decent clothes and gave himself a good half an hour pep talk. He still didn't feel ready, he didn't think he'd ever be ready to ask Hanzo something like this but it didn't matter, it was either now or never at this point.

He walked nervously into the living room and swallowed his fears and took a deep breath. 

"Hey, Han, you wanna go out for a quick drive?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"Sure, lemme put something on really quick," Hanzo responded, heading into their bedroom. 

Jesse felt a tiny bit of weight lift off his shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dudes....we're almost there. the next chapter will be the last! I did some heavy editing over the past month or so on earlier chapters to make it a lot better and the next chapter is currently in its first stages of production. Sorry for the long wait but I'll try to get the next chapter up before the year ends so leave a comment down below if you want and have fun, ily all <333


	7. Zephyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here! The last chapter of One Week, I hope everyone's enjoyed it and I love each and every one of you. Thank you so much

Jesse felt his palms sweat as he drove Hanzo around town. He kept repeating over and over what he wanted to say in his head as he stalled for time waiting for the sun to go down.

Hanzo sat in the passenger seat with his arm hanging out the window, occasionally asking about certain places or houses. Jesse tried to give him a good answer but he was so focused he could only give him one-word responses. Hanzo seemed a little wary of him as he rested his head against the headrest.

Jesse kept his head on a swivel and Hanzo at bay as he searched, as he was looking he saw a few kids walking down the sidewalk with jars filled with fireflies. He then suddenly remembered that Nambe Lake was only half an hour away from here, plenty of time for dusk to fall.

As he drove he hoped no one else would be there, he wasn’t one to do public proposals and didn’t want to wait to get some alone time with Hanzo

“Where are we going?” Hanzo asked, putting his hair back into a low and loose ponytail. The sides of his hair were a little shorter from the rest of it from his undercut days but it looked nice, even if he was still growing it out.

“It’s a surprise, in fact, you should cover your eyes for a bit,” Jesse responded, trying not to sound nervous as his hand gripped the wheel.

Hanzo sighed with a soft smile and closed his eyes, leaning back in the passenger seat and resting his head against the headrest.

Before he knew it he’s pulling into a small and narrow dirt road that leads to the lake, even though it was a half an hour drive. He soon felt his leg bouncing and sweat dripping down his forehead as he sat in the driver's seat lost in thought.

He turned to his right to see Hanzo napping in his seat, he didn’t want to wake him up so he waited for Hanzo to come to his senses.

Jesse took a deep breath and screamed silently into his hands to try and let his anxiety out, he tried to give himself a pep talk to deal with the pressure but failed miserably and only made it worse. 

At least the fireflies were out, it definitely felt like autumn now, it wasn’t even that cold out so he wasn’t freezing his ass off like yesterday. The lake was surrounded by tall and thin pine trees decorated with yellow and orange leaves with small fireflies dancing in the air with the local mountains looming in the distance.

“Mm...where are we?” Hanzo mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching into his seat.

“Hey, don’t open em yet,” Jesse said, feeling a tiny bit more confident in himself as he unlocked the car doors.

“Alright, I won’t,” Hanzo chuckled, covering his eyes with his hands and stepped out slowly.

Jesse got out soon after and carefully guided Hanzo toward the edge of the lake on a soft patch of grass.

“Is this that surprise you were telling me about earlier?” Hanzo asked, shuffling with excitement where he stood.

“No, but it’s coming soon, don’t worry,” Jesse replied, resting his hands lovingly on Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Can I open them now?” Hanzo asked, putting his hands on his sides while he still kept his eyes shut.

“Yeah, sure,” Jesse murmured, wrapping his arms around him.

Hanzo opened his eyes and sighed softly with happiness, leaning against Jesse’s sturdy body.

“Oh, Jesse, it’s so pretty,” Hanzo said, looking up at him with a soft and loving gaze.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jesse replied, his heart beating a million miles a minute as he kissed Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo turned around and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck, “I’m pretty sure you have more planned for me, hm?”

“Yeah...you’re right about that,” Jesse responded, grabbing Hanzo’s hands and pulling them down between them.

“You okay?” Hanzo asked, visibly confused by Jesse’s skittish demeanor.

“Yeah..I’m...just don’t freak out of anything,” Jesse replied, looking down at the grass below.

Jesse took a few deep breaths, holding Hanzo’s hand in his and he took a knee in front of him, his legs a little bit shaky,

“I know this might seem like we’re going kinda fast and I’m not that great at talking that much, but I...really love you. I honestly don’t even know how I lived before we met, I know we’ve only been a thing for a few years now, but I know I’m gonna feel the same way in five, ten, or twenty years from now. So...will you marry me?” Jesse asked, tears pricking his eyes as he waited for his response.

He looked up and saw Hanzo rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand, Jesse felt a little relieved that Hanzo was just as emotional he was.

“Fuck, just...gimme a second,” Hanzo blurted out, his whole face red with blush. He paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, “ Yes, I..would love that,” he choked up, throwing himself into Jesse’s embrace and sobbing happily into his shoulder.

Jesse cried too, his arms wrapped tightly around Hanzo’s body, fervently kissing his face and neck. Hanzo returning them with the same amount of passion and joy as his body weight pulled them to the ground.

“This is a little embarrassing…” Hanzo murmured, nuzzling his face against Jesse’s.

“Why do you say that?” Jesse asked, his hands running down Hanzo’s back.

“I...I was already planning on asking you when we got back to H.Q. I had bought a ring and everything,” Hanzo replied, his eyes a little puffy but he was happy nonetheless.

“Well, that makes me feel a little better,” Jesse sighed, his face almost as red as Hanzo's, the sides of his face hurt he was smiling so much.

They laid there for a while, happy and content to just lay there in each others embrace, their bodies keeping each other warm in the chilly air as they kissed and held each other on that small patch of grass.

“You’re such a sap,” Hanzo murmured into Jesse’s ear, kissing his jaw and neck softly.

“You like that though, right?” Jesse replied, the tips of his ears getting red from all the tender affection.

“Yeah, I do,” Hanzo said, tightening his arms around Jesse as he felt himself drift.

Jesse sat up suddenly, a different kind of blush covering his face as he was more aware of how out in the open they were.

“We should probably get up,” Jesse stated, wiping off the dirt on the back of his shirt.

“Aw come on, don’t get cold feet now,” Hanzo whined, still holding onto him and throwing him a smirk from his spot on Jesse’s chest.

“I’m not, I just don’t want to get ourselves in an embarrassin’ situation is all,” Jesse responded, a little bit of his nervous temperament coming to full fruition.

“You didn’t worry about embarrassment when we got stupid drunk and made out on one of the tables in H.Q.,” Hanzo retorted, resting his hand on his shoulder with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“First of all, that was five months ago-”

“Four months, you mean.”

“Yeah, and plus we didn’t remember until Genji told us so that doesn’t count,” Jesse replied, his whole face red as he recalled the memory.

“Alright we’ll go, I know how you get,” Hanzo said, letting him go and standing up, wiping himself grass and dirt off on his clothes, pulling Jesse up with him.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Jesse replied, clinging to him and kissing his face and neck.

“I thought you wanted to leave?” Hanzo asked, laughing softly as Jesse’s scruffy beard tickled the soft skin under his jaw.

“I do, just gimme a sec,” Jesse mumbled, feeling torn between retrieving to the safety of privacy or throwing it all out the window and staying like this for a while.

Hanzo sighed softly in delight and ran his fingers through Jesse’s soft brown hair, bringing his head to him to kiss him more deeply. Full of nothing but pure love and adoration for his boyfriend, no, fianc é.

They stayed still for a moment, too wrapped up in each other to worry about the passage of time or their surroundings.

“Alright, if we don’t go now we’ll never leave,” Jesse sighed, tearing himself off of Hanzo was a feat in itself, the feeling of that kiss still lingering on his lips.

“If you say so,” he gave Jesse a final peck on the lips before finally relenting, “I know how you don’t like driving at night so we should just go while there’s light,” he let Jesse lead the way as they drove away from the lake.

They drove back quietly, since there was nothing more to say, what more was there? Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s free hand and held it the rest of the way, falling asleep shortly afterward.

Jesse smiled softly, feeling the whole world lift off his shoulders as he shifting in his seat to kiss Hanzo’s forehead as he slept. He felt a little more at ease as the lamps lining the interstate highway came on, shining almost as bright as the stars above them.

 

* * *

 

They arrived home a bit later than expected, traffic got a little heavy halfway through, but they got home eventually.

“Hey, Han, you still sleepin’?” Jesse asked, gently shaking him awake.

“Wha...what happened?” Hanzo mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stumbled out of the car when Jesse pulled into the driveway,

“Did you not get enough sleep last night, Han?” Jesse asked, chuckling softly as they walked back inside.

“Don’t make fun of me, I’m just a sleepy person,” Hanzo replied, yawning loudly as he clung to Jesse’s arm to steady himself.

“I’m not, I’m just saying you sleep more than old folks,” Jesse said playfully, guiding him onto the front porch.

“You know, your a real piece of work,” Hanzo stated, turning around and pouting up at Jesse.

“Well you're marrying one, so I don’t think you mind all that you mind,” Jesse retorted, pulling Hanzo close and running his fingers through his hair. Just thinking about the events prior made his heart soar with happiness.

“I never said I did mind,” Hanzo said, wrapping his muscular arms around Jesse’s neck and kissing him softly.

“I love you, Han,” Jesse whispered, his hands cupping Hanzo’s face as he kissed him back tenderly.

“I love you too,” Hanzo murmured, still floating on the high from their time by the lake.

It would have been a cute moment if Jesse’s parents didn’t pull up in the driveway two seconds later.

“Come on lovebirds we gotta get in too,” His mother laughed from the driver's seat, honking her horn playfully.

“Ma, are you drunk again?” Jesse asked, his cheeks and ears red hot with embarrassment, his mouth twisted into a pout.

“No, but your pa is, I had to be designated driver tonight,” She replied, helping his disoriented father out of the car.

“Y’all shouldn’t be drinking at this age ya know,” Jesse nagged, visibly concerned about how she made it seem like this is a regular occurrence.

“We old geezers can still have fun ya know, and you’re my son, don’t worry about me and this old goat too much, okay,  niño?”

Jesse rolled his eyes and sighed, “whatever you say, Ma,” leaning against the door frame, watching them stumble in from outside.

Jesse wasn’t sure what to expect when he got back home with Hanzo, but he definitely wasn’t expecting them to be half drunk.

“You want to tell them?” Hanzo asked, gently poking him in the ribs with his elbow, a soft and reassuring smile on his face.

“Oh, uh, right…” Jesse mumbled, clearing his throat as he shuffled his feet a bit where he stood, “Hey uh...me and Han are engaged...we’re getting married,” he managed to let out, his whole face red as he held Hanzo’s hand tightly.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you two!” She exclaimed, hugging both of them tightly.

“I knew ya had it in you, kiddo,” She said, tightly hugging Jesse as tears pricked her eyes seeing her son so happy.

“I’d love to stay but we gotta head out soon,” Jesse squeaked, his mother was old yes, but she still managed to maintain her strength.

“What do you mean, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, hoping they didn’t have to leave so early in their vacation.

“Well...me and Han have to head back to base for relocating, at least that’s what Angie told me,” He replied, wishing too that he could stay longer, but duties were duties.

“Yer leaving so soon?” His father said from the couch, propping his head on the couch pillows. He had a bit of a headache and needed to lay down.

“Yeah, sorry, Pa,” Jesse replied, walking over and giving him a firm hug before him and Hanzo went to get their things. Jesse’s stuff was already packed so it didn’t take too long.

Before they left, his mother went to give them both a hug goodbye, “try to keep in touch okay, sweetheart?” she asked, giving him a loving pat on the back.

“Yeah, come and visit us more, alright kiddo?” his father said, pulling Jesse into a tight bear hug before sending him off.

“I’ll try, I can’t make promises,” Jesse replied, a little haste in his step since he really didn’t want to show back up too late.

“We’re gonna miss ya pumpkin, you two stay safe okay?” She sighed, letting him go and waving goodbye to them as they walked out.

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”

They soon pushed their luggage into the trunk of the car and waved goodbye as they headed onto the interstate, “I love yous” being exchanged as they left.

“Thanks for driving, Han, everything's got me exhausted,” Jesse sighed, slumping in the passenger seat.

‘It’s fine, I’ve been sleeping enough for the both of us,” Hanzo replied, holding onto Jesse’s spare hand as they drove in silence.

“Do you know why we’re leaving early?” Hanzo asked, wishing he could have spent more time with Jesse’s family.

“Angie said we’re movin’ back to our old location, so I’m guessing we have to go pack up even more of our stuff, and it’ll be another long trip,” Jesse answered absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere.

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about all the commotion, let’s just drive, we can figure everything out when we get there,” Hanzo sighed, a little frustrated but he really didn’t mind all that much.

“How do you think everyone's gonna react?” Jesse asked, leaning his head on Hanzo’s shoulder as he ran his thumb over the top of his hand.

“I’m sure everyone is going to chatting up a storm for the next few weeks,” Hanzo replied, thinking that Genji would be the one to react the strongest, wouldn't be the first time he's cried over silly things like this.

Jesse felt like the stars shined a little bit brighter above them as he slowly drifted off to sleep on Hanzo's shoulder.

As he felt a soft pair of lips press against his forehead, he felt more content than he's been in years.

Strangely enough he didn't feel any different then how he did a few days ago, it just seemed so right to be by Hanzo's side, and he wanted to stay that way as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it folks, the final chapter. I really loved making this and I love seeing you guys enjoy what I write. But, unfortunately, I won't be able to write for a while, at least until my home situation changes. But it's been an amazing journey and I enjoyed every bit of it.


End file.
